Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of video and audio content, control and display, including for television and other display devices.
Description of Related Art
Traditionally, television entertainment has been understood to be one program being displayed on a television or display device like a personal computer (PC) or mobile device. For example, a viewer may watch a movie on a large screen television that is being aired on a television network. The viewer “tunes into” the network by changing a television station or setting a cable box to the network channel. The program is output out of the set top box or other device and displayed on the television with audio. If the viewer wants to see what is on another network, he changes the channel on the cable box (or other) and after a moment the television displays what is being transmitted on that channel or network.
Advertising and program structure is set up to break up the content of a program or movie to place other video messages, such as product advertisement, local advertisement, channel advertisement, government emergency message, and the like. Typically, a viewer watches through the interruption of the movie content and sees the advertisement or other message unless the user changes the channel while the program or movie is at break.
This advertising and single channel viewing set up often causes the behavior of the viewer with the control of the television to start “channel changing” or “flipping” or “channel surfing”. Other causes of hyper channel changing typically occur when a viewer wants to see other live events on other channels, a slow or boring section in the video content stream occurs, or for a host of other reasons. Ultimately “channel surfing” is viewer experience driven in their efforts to maximize entertainment or information from the television. This behavior often results in the viewer with the television control being the only person to be able to watch or enjoy the television, often the family or those in the household or group watching the television will disband to separate display devices to “surf” to the video content of their choice, often exhibiting the same behavior.
Television viewing set up, especially for large screen flat panel television viewing, is typically achieved by hooking up various video input devices, such as a DVD player, a cable box, a satellite box, a video game console, an over the top video from the internet (OTT) box, and other inputs to the television. Then, by use of a select input button on the television, the viewer selects the video input device that takes control of the whole television picture. In some models the television allows a “picture in picture” mode where video from two devices can be displayed at one time with one small and one large. This mode offers a bit of control, but not enough to satisfy most users.
The evolving changes in viewer sophistication, especially technical sophistication, combined with significantly increased access to various types and sources of video content has outpaced the ability of the current television viewing and control model. To complicate the picture, often while the viewer is flipping and surfing, he/she is also on a PC, laptop, tablet, smart phone, or other mobile device to operate applications, typically connected to the internet, for further experience.
The entertainment industry including content creators, content providers, service providers, television manufacturers, advertisers and internet companies are all currently limited in the ability to present a combined, easy to use and expandable television presentation that is outside their scope of expertise. Therefore, what is needed is a system that considers all these combined interests and creates a new user experience framework for television viewers.
Large scale, high definition television screens have become widely popular in homes and in various other venues, including entertainment and retail venues. Also, entertainment content sources have proliferated, with a vast range of HD video, Internet and application content available. Some use has been made of “picture-in-picture” features, and some providers have channels that show a mix of the video content from some other channels, allowing a viewer to see what is happening on another channel to allow timely navigation to the other channel; however, a need exists for improved interfaces that allow users more control over the on-screen experience, as well as the methods and systems that enable such interfaces.